Forbidden Love
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: The Tuck family returns to see Winnie.Jesse meets her Grandaughter.He slowly falls for her.But she refuses to fall for Jesse because she believes she is a replacement.Can he convice her she isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse tuck's point of view

I kneel-ed down at Winnie's grave. She was gone at I couldn't believe it. I stared at her grave. 1899-1999, wow 100 years old, probably a grandmother. The thought hurt me, she probably got married. There was rustling in the trees and bushes behind the grave. A beautiful girl with long black ringlets appeared. " oh my goodness you scared me," she yelled. She gave me a questioning look," who are you anyway." I sat there wondering the same thing. I spoke," I was a friend of Winnie's." Which was true of course in some manner. The Young girl stopped staring at me at said, " Oh, I am her youngest granddaughter, the youngest of seven sisters. I was my grandmother's favorite she used to tell me all the time. My name is Rose Foster and I'm 15."

I sat there staring at the young girl, she was breathtaking. She was waring a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans, she was thin and probably came to my shoulders in height. Besides her black ringlets, she had dark green eyes and was waring black lipstick. Her skin was a beautiful pale white color that looked gorgeous against her raven black hair. I realized I had been staring and answered. " Hi, I'm Jesse Tuck, I'm 17 and I have an older brother Miles." I stopped talking when she looked at me with astonishment. "Wait Jesse tuck, would your parents be Mae and Angus tuck." I nodded my head. Her astonishment turned to excitement. "I will explain. My grandmother told me a story about a young boy he never grew old or died." Rose explained the whole thing to me and told me the story's her grandmother had told her, when she was finished she said, "I was the only one grans told, I always believed her. Things changed when she died. I felt less happy and things began moving slower and holding no meaning. You see I was closer to grans then any other family member, even my own mother." She looked shocked and horrified for a second and I wondered why she then said quickly." I am so sorry you came here to see my grans I am so bothering you now right, I should go, I am also sorry for loading all this on to you, I just fell ;like I know you because of grans story's."she then got up and slowly placed a rose on the gravestone. "You see," she said, "grans named me after favorite flower, roses, I love them too." As she walked back to the bushes behind the head stone she turned back and said, "don't you worry I won't tell anyone your secret, it used to be a secret between me and grans, now its a secret between you and me." With that she disappeared into the bushes.

I looked at the headstone one more time then left felling to much grieve to stay, at I couldn't help but think of Rose all the way back to my home and family, she was right I would never grow old and never die, nether wold my family.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER. IS JESSE FALLING FOR ROSE? WILL ROSE FALL FOR JESSE KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose fosters point of view

I ran back to my house. I admired it from the outside. Grans always used to tell me that the house looked exactly the same as it did when she was a child from the outside, but the inside was completely different. I didn't want to go inside, my seven sisters were awful. The three oldest never left each other sides and they hated my, they were major control freaks and crushed on every hot guy they looked and always ranting on about love, I never wanted to fall in love, love was a stupid emotion, you always get hurt no mater how much you try not to. They're always thinking the world revolves around them and that every one loves them. I am just sick of it. The two middle sisters were twins and it always seemed I was the only one that could tell them apart good god even mother couldn't tell them apart. They were fine I guess, we got along and all, but I wouldn't call us close friend. Only grans could fill the loneliness I felt. The sister before me was kind and sweet she stayed by herself. I miss her a lot, she is staying in the hospital because she had a curable cancer mother refuses to tell me which kind, but it got worst so she is staying at the hospital during the time she is being cured.

I know I have to go in so I walk into the living room and Lizzie the oldest sister greets me. " Oh look, and here is our depressed baby sister. Your late for lunch you idiot." With that she walked off. "Honey how are you, did you visit your grandmother again today, you go every day I am beginning to worry its been 3 years you have to move on." That voice hurt me, I could never move on. I turned to see mother. She was waring a tight black dress. "You going out again mother." I asked even though I know the answer. "Of course honey." With that she walked out the door. She left me in a house full of people who hate me. You could call the strangers. Yes she left me in a house full of strangers, but as I thought about it she was also a stranger. I went to my room on the second floor, it used to be grans room. I had painted the walls black after grans died. My sister was right I was depressed, but my only loved one that loved me was gone, how could I not be. I flopped onto the black comforter that rested neatly on my bed and thoughts of Jesse came to my mind. He looked so sad as he stared and my grans grave stone, at lest he under stood my pain. He looked just like grans had said he had when grans was 15. He hadn't changed a bit, grans said he wouldn't. He never would grow or change. His dark brown hair reminded me of hot chocolate and he had warm brown eyes, just like grans said. Had they really loved each other so much that he would appear 85 years later to find her. See, love only hurts. I wanted to talk to him again, he under stands my pain, he was the only one that under stands my pain. I will go to see grans just like any other day, it was summer so I will right in my diary out there, I haven't written out there in at least one week . I would wait for Jesse. It was only to discuss our pain, but I know there another reason I what to see him but I don't no what it is. My heart rushes when I think of him. It is not love, I will never fall in love, grans thought me that real love will only hurt, she didn't know she had, but she had, love, never, not for me.

DOES SHE LOVE JESSE. WILL A LOVE TRIANGLE APPEAR. DOES TRUE LOVE ONLY HURT. KEEP READING TO FIND OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles point of view

I dressed for the warm day ahead. My family and I are going to see Winnie Foster's grave. I sat on the porch and am watching the lake and trees. Winnie used to be so sweet. She always had good intentions no mater what, I wish I could see her again. I am excited to meet, rose. Jesse tells me see is beautiful and knows about us, and she cared a lot about Winnie.

"Come Miles," Said Mae. I turned around to see Mae waring a nice sun dress and Jesse and Tuck waring cloths that had come from this time. I was over 200 years old, but I looked 21. I hate immortality. Tuck spoke first, " Come Jesse shows us were it is," I could see Tuck was carrying a Lily in his right hand. " Oh," he continued, " Make sure we meet this Rose girl." " I will," Jesse said, " She is living in the house Winnie... used to live in." When he finished in was evident he was felling much grieve. Jesse lead them through the forest to a very small clearing.

" Here it," he stopped and I could see his head directed in a different direction. I looked over, oh my gosh she was flawless. Her hair shown like ebony in the afternoon sun and her pale white shin almost seems like porcelain that could easily break if held to hard, but she had this strange strength to her. She's waring all black, she is goth like as Jesse described.. I walked forward but accidentally stepped onto a twig. After the snap the girl look up and in her eyes was something I had dealt with a lot after my wife and children left me. There is pain in her stunning green eyes.

" Hi" said Jesse, he stepped forward and helped her up. " Hello," she looked at us, " you must be Mae, Tuck, and Miles, My name is Rose." She looked at the ground. She is so innocent and sweet, I felt so bad for her. "Hello child," Mae spoke, " how are..." "I am not a child," Rose interrupted, her voice like honey. Mae looked shocked. Rose continued, " I am not a child, I can take care of myself, I mean I have since my grans died." She looked like she said the last part more to herself then us. She looked up again then stated, " I will wait through hear if you want to take to me when you are done please don't rush." With that she walked through the bushed and disappeared.

OH, IS MILES FALLING FOR ROSE? WILL JESSE GET JEALOUS, FIND OUT IN LATOR CHAPTORS.


	4. Chapter 4

When the family was done they walked through the bushes to find Rose sitting on the dirt writing in her diary. Behind her was the house Winnie used to live in the felt grieve spreading within them. Mae noticed how Jesse stared at Rose. It was full of compassion and sweetness. Rose looked up. Oh hello you guys." She smiled and Miles felt butterfly's. My family is here you wouldn't want to meet them they're pretty bad. May I , if I wouldn't be intruding, can I see your house that is in the forest behind my house?" Mae spoke up, " Of course you can, follow us." Then the tucks lead the young girl to there cottage by the lake. "Wow it looks just like she said it would," Rose yelled out of excitement and then ran towards the cottage." She is amazing, and sweet and so young and full of life, but I am scared she as been alone ever since Winnie died, thought Jesse. The family followed her inside. Rose was so amazed that it was exactly as her grans described it would be. Rose felt awful they hadn't been there in her last moments with grans they didn't know , she had to tell them. " Can I tell you guys something?" Rose asked cautiously. " Of course Rose," Responded Angus Tuck. So Rose Started, " I know you guys must really miss grans I do to. I wanted to tell you something so you didn't fell as bad." Rose looked around the room at of the faces she saw showed they were interested so she continued, " You see grans told me she wanted to drink from the spring but decided to go explore parts of the world first, she always told me that every step of the way she missed you at she told me once that she told herself she wanted to explore the world to see what was out there. But she know deep in her heart she was trying to find you guys. She said that when she got back her mother had already arranged a marriage and that she had liked the man like a friend a very best friend but there had never been love between them, but they never found it awkward they got along very nicely." Rose stopped when Jesse ran out of the room.

"Oh I am so sorry to make you guys upset!" Rose yelled as she ran out of the room she didn't stop even though she heard Mae calling out after her.

Rose ran to her room she was glad her family had left for there vacation already and had conveniently forgotten her typical. Rose flopped onto her bed and thoughts of Jesse can to her mind. How his chocolate brown hair draped over his eyes and his eyes were so brown. And his lips must be so soft. No thought Rose I refuse to fall for Jesse of Miles or anyone. If Jesse ever fell for her it would only be because so was grans replacement and she refused to be a replacement.

EVERYONE WATING FOR ROMANCE WILL FIND IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FULL TO THE BRIME WITH ROMANCE AND PASSION.


	5. Chapter 5

Light streaked in through the window, and Rose groaned and rolled onto her stomach, blocking her eyes from the rays of light. She sighed and decided to get up still upset for hurting the tuck family. They were so nice. Miles didn't seem as bad a grans said he would be. He was nice id light brown hair a deep swirling eyes. No I won't fall for him ether. God she hadn't every liked guys in her life and now she was daydreaming about two. Stupid, stupid me, she thought.

Over and the Tuck's house they were already up hustling and bustling around the house. Breakfast was on the table and they all sat down. Jesse was oddly quiet still thinking over what Rose said yesterday. Miles was also thinking about yesterday except he was thinking about Rose and her words were drown out. May and Angus had talked this yesterday night and had already moved on. They heard a knock on the door, miles walked over and answered, surprised by who was outside there door.

Rose bowed her head and stepped inside. She looked around and quietly sat down and quickly spoke " look I am really sorry about yesterday and I am especially sorry for making Jesse so upset he ran out of the room please forgive me," with that she ran out the door and sprinted home.

Jesse realizing she had left ran after her felling bad she had miss under stood. Yes he was upset about Winnie, but the pain on Rose's face was to much for him to bare he had to run out of the room. He ran up to the door but instead climbed up the window to her room. She was laying face door on her bed, in any other situation this would have been funny but Jesse could tell she was hurting. He soundlessly walked to her bed and sat down. When he sat down Rose jumped in to the air on off her bed. But now she was siting on the side of her bed her face inches from Jessie's. His warm breath on her face. Her mind went blank and she leaned in.


	6. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Hi every one,

Look, I will not make another chapter or update again until I hear from you.

Maybe just you comment or, maybe, what you want to happen.

But I need more reviews.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback

Jesse realizing she had left ran after her felling bad she had miss under stood. Yes he was upset about Winnie, but the pain on Rose's face was to much for him to bare he had to run out of the room. He ran up to the door but instead climbed up the window to her room. She was laying face door on her bed, in any other situation this would have been funny but Jesse could tell she was hurting. He soundlessly walked to her bed and sat down. When he sat down Rose jumped in to the air on off her bed. But now she was siting on the side of her bed her face inches from Jessie's. His warm breath on her face. Her mind went blank and she leaned in.

End of Flashback

As she leaned in Jesse's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Rose's arms wrapped around Jesse's neck and her hands tangles in his hair. Jesse then pulled her into a kiss. Rose's lips tasted like strawberry's and chocolate. Rose stopped kissing to push Jesse on the bed. She then started to straddle his waist. There lips met again and Jesse pulled her even closer to him with her hair. She started to rock back and forth her mind cloudy. She wasn't sure of what she was doing. Then the door bell rang. Rose jumped off Jesse ruining the moment.

"I have to get that." Ros said rushing out of the room. She walked down stairs to the door. She then opened it. Miles was standing outside. " Um, hi Miles." Rose stated. " Look I wanted to apologize for Jesse. And to see if you were alright." Miles said. " Ya I'm OK, just a little tired I guess, I was nice seeing you again though, maybe would could do something together sometime." Rose replied. " Yes, that would be great, well see you around." Miles retorted. " Yep, bye." Rose yelled after him as he walked down her drive way.

Rose P.O.V

Oh, god. Now I have to walk back upstairs to my room, and talk to Jesse. Please be gone when I get there.

Normal P.O.V.

Rose walked back up the stairs and through her open bedroom door. Jesse was no where I site. She walked up to her window and closed it. She then changed into her Pj's and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer had ended. Rose got up at 6:00. Ate breakfast. Brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She then decided to wear a purple blouse with black poke-a-dots. Black jeans. Purple flats and a black denim jacket. Rose let her hair hang down her back, and see set out for school, her back-pack heavily sling over her right shoulder.

As she reached the front doors a hand behind her grabbed her and pulled her into a a hug. She looked up and laughed. " Hey Conner long time no see, how was Europe?" Asked Rose. He answered. " It was boring with out my Rosie." She chucked. He looked the same. His light red hair falling into his sky blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a brown top. He snickered. " You know Rosie,your oldest sister Lizzie, has always had her eye on me." Rose smiles. Conner was the most popular guy in school, wanted by every girl. But he didn't notice them, and Rose was secretly glad. They were childhood friends. And she didn't want him to leave her because of a girly-girl.

They walked into school together. They talked about they're summer, Rose left out some parts. They then talked about his time in Europe. They laughed. Rose had really missed him. He was the center of her world when her grans died. He knew that. And hung out with her a lot, and loved every minute of it.

They were talking about nothing in particular when something caught Rose's eyes. She turned and saw Jesse, reaching into a locker and pulling out books. She also noticed lots of girls staring at him, much to her dismay. She was shocked as an unknown felling raised out of the pit of her stomach, she pin pointed it as, jealousy. Oh, this as going to be a long day.

It was lunch and Rose had already had 3 out of 5 classes with Jesse. Conner had been in one, Literature ,but the other was intensively awkward. They hadn't sat together, but still,it was bad. All Rose could think about was the other night. " Who is that, you seemed pretty fidgety in class and would even look in his direction." Conner asked. " His name id Jesse Tuck." Replied Rose.

" No way, my great whatever grandfather told a story about the Tuck family, about them being immortal, and that his father, Carl Yellow, (A.K.A. Man in the Yellow suit.) had been trying to find them, but they killed him. What are the chances, do you think it's them?" Rose froze. He was related to the man in the yellow suit, at last that's what grands had called him. But Conner was different. " No, probably just a fake story. Just a coincidence." Rose said. " Ya your right." Replied Conner.

AFTER SCHOOL

Rose exited the school. Out of 8 classes she had 4 with Jesse. This would be a long year. And Conner just had to be related to the man in the yellow suit. She just hoped it wouldn't get worse.


	9. Temporary Hiatus

**On Temporary Hiatus**

**I've been putting some of my sorry on hiatus, but I really like this one**

**No, I'm not really felling it any more, but I don't want to give up.**

**I will not be updating any time soon. So just think of it as a temporary Hiatus.**

**I like this story. So I'm very, very, very sorry. I hope you understand.**

**Sorry Again**

**Bye**


End file.
